


Come Lay Your Bones (On the Alabaster Stones)

by FlyingMachine



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping, Swimming/Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of scouting in the miserable heat, Ben and Caleb go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Lay Your Bones (On the Alabaster Stones)

Regulars be damned, Ben was going to be cooked alive by his wool uniform first. The shade of the woods was no match for the July humidity and burning afternoon sun. Though he was normally proud to wear the Continental blue and gold, today it felt heavy and stifling, dragging at his shoulders.

Caleb looked little better, flushed and sweating under the broad brim of his hat. He’d long ago removed his coat and waistcoat, and his shirt clung to him with sweat, hanging off his slender, compact frame. Even the horses seemed exhausted as they maneuvered sluggishly over the rough terrain. Gnats buzzed in the still, hot air. Ben had long given up swatting them away.

The geography became more familiar, and Ben knew a perfect place to take a much-needed rest.

“We should stop and rest the horses,” Ben said. “There’s a spring not far from here.”

“Good, I’m going for a swim,” Caleb replied. “You’re coming too,” he added, looking Ben over. 

“I think that’s best idea you’ve ever had,” Ben said. Their day of scouting had been uneventful, and Ben longed to strip out of his heavy uniform. The spring came into sight, a deep pool lined by smooth rocks on all sides. They dismounted and Ben tended the horses while Caleb yanked off his boots and shirt. 

Caleb dropped to his knees by the spring’s edge and scooped up a handful of the cold, clear water, not caring that it spilled down his chin and neck as he drank deeply. Ben watched as the sparkling droplets slid down his throat, following the contours of his chest. He shook himself, hoping Caleb hadn’t noticed him staring.

Ben took off his jacket and waistcoat, heaping them over his saddle. His shirt was completely soaked through, and he pulled it away from his chest in disgust. He untied his neckcloth, glad to be free of the high collar. He removed his boots, flexing his toes in the warm earth, and joined Caleb at the edge of the pool. Ben laid back on the ground, enjoying the stretch after a day in the saddle. The warmth of the rock soaked into his tired muscles, easing their ache. His shirt rode up a little, and the cool air in the hollow was a relief on his skin.

Caleb shifted beside him and jumped into the pool, making sure he was close enough to soak Ben in the process. Startled by the cold water, Ben sat up on his elbows to see Caleb’s clothing in a pile beside him and Caleb floating in the pool, grinning.

“Get in, Tall-boy, the water’s fine,” he called, splashing in Ben’s direction. Ben rolled his eyes, knowing that if he didn’t comply, Caleb would just yank him into the water anyway as he had when they swam together as boys. Ben stood and stripped off, dropping his clothes on the bank. He dove in, the cold water washing the day’s sweat and dirt from his skin. The water was clear enough that he could see the blur of Caleb’s ankles. He grabbed one and pulled Caleb under.

Caleb let out a surprised stream of bubbles, grabbing at Ben under the water. Ben slipped his grasp, surfacing a few feet away. Caleb emerged, swearing and coughing, damp curls hanging in his eyes.

“You bastard,” he sputtered, swimming in Ben’s direction. Ben swam away, but Caleb was the stronger swimmer and soon caught him. Caleb’s arms closed around Ben’s shoulders and pulled him backwards under the water, until Ben jammed an elbow into his ribs and broke free. Caleb laughed at him as Ben wiped away the water streaming from his nose.

“Now we’re even,” Caleb said, kicking his legs up to float on his back. Ben couldn’t help but notice how attractive Caleb looked, cheeks and chest flushed from exertion and sun as he floated in the clear spring. Ben swallowed, feeling his own cheeks heat in a way that had nothing to do with his sunburn. 

“Like what you see, Benny-boy?” Caleb drawled, one eye cracked open and looking at Ben. Caleb flipped over and swam to Ben, backing him against the rocky edge of the pool. Ben’s knees bumped a hidden ledge under the water and he sat down, the wet stone chilly under his backside and thighs. Caleb smirked at him. “Caught you looking,” he said softly, his mouth inches from Ben’s. 

Ben swallowed, suddenly unsure of himself. Caleb knelt on the underwater bench, straddling Ben’s thighs. He slid a hand up to cup Ben’s neck, raising goosebumps on Ben’s skin. Ben stilled under the touch and pulled in a deep breath when Caleb ran a rough thumb over his bottom lip. 

“I can’t blame a man for looking,” Caleb continued, sitting down on Ben’s lap. “Every time you put on that blue coat all I can think about is making you wear it while you’re on your knees for me,” he said, his voice a low rumble against Ben’s chest. Ben shivered, arousal stirring low in his belly as he imagined doing just what Caleb said. Caleb squeezed Ben’s hips between his thighs, and Ben could feel he was half-hard already, his cock brushing Ben’s stomach.

“Caleb, we shouldn’t-”

“Shh, there’s no one else here,” Caleb reassured him, kissing the corner of his mouth. Ben felt the tension melt of out him and his turned his head to kiss Caleb back. He wrapped his arms around Caleb’s waist to draw him closer. Caleb slid his fingers into Ben’s hair and tugged it loose from its queue. He curled his fingers against Ben’s nape and pulled his head back, kissing his neck and shoulder. Caleb bit down on his collarbone and Ben gasped at the sharp pain as Caleb worried the spot. Ben was hard now, his cock sliding against Caleb’s under the water. 

Ben pulled Caleb closer by the hips so that they could grind themselves together, spreading ripples across the water. Caleb felt good against him, cool and slick. 

“Ah, Benny, that’s good, just like that,” Caleb groaned. Ben kissed down his neck, licking over his throat to the dip between his collarbones and back up until Caleb was rocking against him, his breath harsh in Ben’s ear. Ben reached down between them and closed his fingers around both of their cocks, increasing the friction. 

“Alright?” Ben asked. He reached up to brush a damp curl off of Caleb’s forehead, searching for any sign of doubt in his eyes. He found none.

“Yeah,” Caleb said, and Ben felt a flush of pride that he’d reduced Caleb to single syllables. He stroked them together, holding Caleb close and pressing kisses to his mouth. He slid his tongue against Caleb’s, savoring the way Caleb’s breath hitched when he bit down gently on his lower lip. Ben’s own climax was building, the pressure building low in his hips. Caleb wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders and buried his face against Ben’s neck, increasing the pace of his thrusting as he sought release. Ben swallowed a groan. 

“Come on Caleb,” Ben murmured. Caleb obeyed Ben’s gentle order, losing his rhythm as he came, arms locked tight around Ben’s shoulders, hot mouth pressed against Ben’s neck. Caleb tangled his fingers in Ben’s hair and pulled gently, kissing him where the pulse raced beneath the point of his jaw. It was enough to throw him over the edge. Ben’s own control disintegrated and his climax tore through him, sparks filling his vision as he moaned into Caleb’s chest.

The spring was silent around them except for their breathing and the steady drip of water on rock. Ben pulled in deep breaths, contentment seeping down to his bones. He held Caleb against his chest and enjoyed the feeling of cool, smooth skin against his own. They rested like that for long minutes, until Ben realized Caleb was shivering.

“We should get out,” Ben said, but made no movement toward actually doing so. Caleb grunted but didn’t move from where he’d draped himself across Ben’s lap. Ben stroked down his spine, squeezing gently at his backside.

“Come on, you’re cold,” he said.

“Bossy,” Caleb said, his voice muffled against Ben’s neck. Ben pinched him.

Caleb slid off his lap and they swam slowly toward the bank. Ben hauled himself back up onto the rock so that the sun could bake him dry. Caleb sprawled next to him.

Ben stared up at the hot, clear sky. It was getting late in the day, time to head back to camp. He eyed his uniform coat, draped over his saddle. He loathed the thought of getting dressed again. He folded his arms under his head and turned his gaze to Caleb. Water dripped slowly down the curve of his ribs, catching the sunlight. Ben traced a rivulet with his finger and Caleb shivered at the light touch. Ben shifted closer, so that they touched at hip and shoulder. The war could wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to cleaning up a fill I did for a prompt on the Turn meme: _As the temperature climbs the boys have to deal with new feelings that come from seeing the other sweaty and in various shades of undress._
> 
> Let's hope everyone spends more time out of uniform in Season 3.


End file.
